


Seeing Clearly

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Seeing Clearly

Title: Seeing Clearly  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #174: Watching Severus  
Warning(s): None that I am aware of.  
A/N: Harry's vision is fine.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Seeing Clearly

~

Harry had watched Severus for years. Initially, it’d been with the wary fear of a student towards his teacher; after the war, it’d been contemplation of a trusted friend. A friend who became his lover.

Throughout their often difficult courtship, Harry watched Severus evolve from a bitter, suspicious man into his beloved, acerbic lover.

But Harry had never loved watching Severus more than now.

“You’re staring,” Severus murmured.

“Can’t help it.” Harry kissed Severus’ chest. “I’ve a handsome husband.”

“Indeed.” Severus snorted. “You’re blind as bat.”

Harry smiled. “I am,” he agreed, shifting closer, “but in this I see clearly.”

~


End file.
